


Cuddles

by dreamcp



Series: KlanceWeek2k16 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, this is ridiculously sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura walks in on something a little unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of KlanceWeek2k16: free day. Who doesn't love cuddling?

Footsteps echo off the walls as Allura makes her way down the corridor. She hums to herself as she walks, her thoughts still on the command center. Something to do with the navigator had fallen apart, and Hunk and Pidge had volunteered to fix it with Coran’s guidance. That had left her with some free time for once, and she’s decided to use that time in the training room. 

She’s in search of Keith to ask him to spar with her, as Shiro is asleep for once and she really doesn’t want to disturb him. Allura half expects him to be training already, but when she looks into the room it's empty. So she tries the hangar next; perhaps he's spending time with his lion. But when she arrives there, Keith is again nowhere to be found.

The next logical place would be his room, so Allura retraces her steps back up to the main part of the castle. She finally approaches the hall where all of the paladins’ rooms are located, and lightly taps on Keith’s door.

There's no response. Allura furrows her brow. It isn't that late, is it? They've already had dinner, true, but there's still a few hours until they should be thinking about sleep. Perhaps Keith just didn't hear her.

The door slides open under her touch, and she steps into the room. “Keith, I'm sorry to bother you but—”

Allura stops. Keith is lying on the bed, his back turned to her. He's relaxed and unmoving, and very much asleep.

It's odd. Keith isn't normally one for naps, and he rarely goes to bed so early. Still, Allura is glad to see him resting up. She turns to leave.

That is, until her eye catches on the figure behind Keith in the bed. They're both hidden under the comforter, so it's unsurprising that she didn't see the other at first. What is surprising is that the figure appears to be Lance, curled into Keith’s front.

Allura has the urge to rub her eyes. Is this really what she's seeing? She carefully steps closer, and yes, Keith and Lance are sleeping together. Closely.

Keith has an arm slung over Lance’s torso, and his other hand is tucked under his own head. Meanwhile, Lance’s hands are loosely grasping Keith’s shirt, made easier with Keith’s jacket in a heap on the floor. Under the sheets their legs appear to be tangled together. Their faces are mere inches apart.

Allura blushes. This is much more intimate than she was expecting when she first walked in. Did they do this often? How did she never find out? As much as she'd like to know the answer, it doesn't seem like now is the best time to ask. In fact, it'd probably be best if she just went on her way and never brought it up.

But Allura is frozen in place. She can't tear her eyes away from the sleeping teens. Their faces are so peaceful. They look so content. It warms her heart to see these two not only getting along, but putting so much faith in each other. Allura knows about Lance’s homesickness, and she knows about Keith’s quiet loneliness, just like she knows about all of her paladins’ worries. She does what she can for them, but it isn't always enough, and she feels guilty when she sees them upset. But to see that these two have found a way to combat their issues in this way reassures her in a way she didn't know she needed. A small smile graces her face.

Lance groans quietly, and Allura is immediately alert. She watches as he tightens his grip on Keith’s shirt. Keith responds by shifting closer to Lance, who then burrows his head into Keith’s chest. Keith rests his chin above Lance’s head. Neither of them wake up at any point.

Allura decides with a flushed face that it is _definitely_ time to go and slips out of the room. The door slides shut behind her and she leans on it while trying to compose herself. She's still trying to process this turn of events, and thinks back to the past few days. There hasn't been any sign that the boys’ dynamic has changed like this. Has there? They haven't properly argued in weeks, but nothing else has really changed. 

In the end Allura decides it's irrelevant. Lance and Keith have found comfort in each other, and that's plenty enough for her. If it means she'll be training on her own for tonight, well, that's perfectly fine. It's been too long since she's gone ten rounds with the training bot anyway, and she’d hate to be out of practice.


End file.
